Apple and Cinnamon
by Yoshiro Reiyu
Summary: my first song fic, NejiSaku, RnR please?   song: apple and cinnamon by Utada Hikaru


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Apple and Cinnamon © Utada Hikaru

This fic © Reiyu chan

Rated : T

Warning : OOC, misstypo(s)(maybe), and etc.

Genre : Romance- General

Pair : Hyuuga Neji X Haruno Sakura

* * *

**HAPPY READING**

**Minna-san**

**

* * *

**

Mentari bersinar cerah siang ini, terasa panas.. tentu. Tapi hembusan angin semilir membawa kesejukan, membuat sengat sang mentari tak terlalu terasa. Walaupun begitu hal ini tidak mempengaruhi aktivitas penduduk kala itu. Penduduk Konoha tetap menjalankan aktivitas seperti biasanya.

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut coklat tua, tampak bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya. Raut wajahnya tenang, matanya menatap lurus ke depan memperhatikan penduduk yang berlalu-lalang di depannya. Beberapa gadis yang melewati dan menatapnya malu-malu, beberapa berbisik kemudian tertawa cekikikan tidak jelas.

Dia, pemuda itu, Hyuuga Neji pemuda tampan dan jenius dari clan Hyuuga ini tetap diam dan tenang. Membiarkan saja saat gadis-gadis itu berusaha 'mencuri pandang' padanya, tidak dipedulikannya tatapan dan bisik-bisik mereka. Tak berusaha membalas ataupun hm.. mengacuhkan-nya.

"Neji-kun." Suara bening yang setengah berteriak memasuki gendang telinganya. Suara yang sudah sejak tadi ditunggunya, suara yang sudah di kenal baik olehnya.

Diarahkan pandangannya kearah suara itu, mencari sosok yang memanggilnya. Setelah beberapa saat kristal lavender itupun menemukan sosok yang memanggilnya. Kristal lavender itu bertemu dengan Kristal emerald.

"Aa." Sahutnya tenang, menegakan badannya dan berjalan menuju sosok gadis itu.

Gadis itu berjalan lebih cepat kearah Neji, rambut panjangnya –yang hampir se-pinggang- bergoyang lembut mengikuti langkahnya. Ketika jaraknya dan Neji di rasa cukup dia berhenti, begitu pula Neji. Matanya menatap mata pria itu, ada gurat menyesal dalam Kristal emerald sang gadis.

"ne, Gomen Neji-kun. Ada sedikit masalah di RS." Kata gadis itu sambil membungkuk-kan tubuhnya, kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan menatap Neji.

"Tak apa, Sakura." Ujarnya tenang, tangan kanannya terangkat dan menepuk lembut kepala Sakura.

Yup,.. Haruno Sakura, medic nin yang merupakan murid dari Tsunade. Gadis cantik berambut pink dan bermata emerald. Sekarang dia adalah gadis cantik berumur 21 tahun yang mampu membuat banyak pemuda/pria jatuh hati. Bukan lagi gadis berdada rata yang cepat naik darah.

"Jadi, Kita mau kemana hari ini, Neji-kun?" Tanya Sakura, ditatap-nya pria yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya.

"Terserah kau saja." Ujar Neji tenang.

Mungkin agak aneh dengan percakapan di atas. Seorang Hyuuga Neji 'dekat' dengan Haruno Sakura? Bukankah kita tahu, Haruno Sakura itu memuja-muja Uciha Sasuke, kenapa sekarang malah dekat dengan Hyuuga Neji. Dan Hyuuga Neji, pria ini biasanya dekat dengan Tenten kan? Gadis manis bercepol dua yang merupakan weapon mistress. Kenapa sekarang dia malah berduaan dengan Haruno Sakura?

**Waktu-lah yang mengubah segalanya…**

**Pertarungan besar itu yang mengubahnya….**

**Kematian yang menjemput teman-teman dan orang terkasih mereka.…**

"Hm.. Neji-kun tahu tidak tempat yang tenang dan sepi," tanya sakura, ditatap-nya mata pemuda itu dalam-dalam "tempat yang nyaman untuk menenangkan diri dan bersantai?" Lanjutnya.

Neji terdiam sebentar. "Aku rasa aku tahu, tidak begitu jauh dari desa." Jawabnya ekspresi-nya tampak tenang tak terbaca. Sakura mengangguk kemudian mengikuti Neji.

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-

_Tell me what is on your mind_

_Help me because I'd like to know_

_What the hell is going on_

_Never thought I'd sing this song_

_Let's not get started the, he said, she said_

_Sometimes it just doesn't go as planned_

_Let's not get started the, he said, she said_

_Sometimes it just doesn't go as planned_

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

Angin berhembus lembut menyejukkan, 2 insan itu tampak merebahkan tubuh mereka di atas rerumputan hijau. Mata mereka terpejam dalam ketenangan, hanya suara derau angin yang mengisi keheningan mereka. Lebat nya dedaunan pohon Oak membuat mereka terhindar dari sengat sang mentari.

Sepasang mata terbuka perlahan, menampakkan iris-nya yang se-warna Kristal emerald. Sesaat pemilik mata itu membiarkan matanya beradaptasi dengan cahaya sang mentari. Dia ubah posisi tubuhnya, yang tadinya tiduran menjadi duduk. Dia tarik nafas dalam-dalam menikmati sejuknya angin. Matanya kemudian menatap sosok pria yang masih memejamkan mata di sebelah-nya. Di telusuri-nya lekuk wajah pria itu, 'sungguh karya indah Tuhan'. Terdiam mematung, seakan tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari objek tampan di depannya.

"Apa?" Suara yang berat dan dalam itu terdengar bersamaan dengan terbukanya Kristal se-warna lavender milik pria itu. Matanya menatap tenang pada sakura. Membuat yang ditatap merona merah.

"ah..ano, itu, ng.. gomen." Jawabnya gugup dia tundukkan wajahnya yang merona merah, malu.

Neji mendudukkan dirinya menatap lurus ke depan. Hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya, dia pejamkan matanya menikmati kesejukan semilir angin. Tak mengatakan apa-apa hanya diam. Sakura menatap punggung Neji –Neji duduk lebih depan- tanpa suara.

Begitulah.. mereka lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu mereka berdua dalam diam dalam keheningan. Kadang Sakura bertanya-tanya apa yang dipikirkan Neji tentangnya, menurut Neji dia itu bagaimana, atau Siapa saja yang biasa di pikirkan Neji? Puluhan pertanyaan mampir ke-otaknya. Yang dia tahu Neji adalah sosok yang tenang dan penuh misteri.

"Apa yang Neji-kun pikirkan?" Ujar Sakura pelan, dia tetap menatap punggung pria di depannya.

"Yang ku-pikirkan?" Neji membalik posisinya, matanya menatap lurus pada Sakura, "kau ingin tahu?" lanjutnya. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya yakin.

"Apa alasanmu?" Neji balik bertanya. Dia tak melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok gadis manis di depannya.

"eh..Aku hanya ingin tahu Neji-kun lebih jauh, lebih banyak dan lebih dekat, dan kerana aku merasa.. seharusnya aku tahu." Jawab Sakura pelan pipinya merona merah saat mengatakan itu.

Sebuah senyum tipis muncul di wajah tampannya.

"Tentangmu dan tentang kita." Jawab Neji dan seketika itu pula wajah sakura merona lebih merah. Dia tundukan wajahnya mencoba menutupi rona merah itu.

Sakura merasa sebuah usapan lembut di kepalanya, tangan hangat milik Neji. "kau manis." ujar Neji, sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum malu-malu. Neji lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon Oak di dekatnya begitupun Sakura. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Neji. Sekali lagi sebuah senyum tipis muncul di wajahnya, tatapan-nya melembut. Menikmati kehangatan dan kebersamaan itu dalam tenang….

'Kadang semuannya memang tidak berjalan sesuai apa yang direncanakan. Tapi mungkin, kadang lebih baik begitu.' Batin sakura dia pejamkan matanya merasakan hangat tubuh Neji, menikmati waktu mereka berdua.

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-

_Started out so simple and innocent_

_So simple and innocent_

_So simple and innocent_

_So simple and innocent_

_Chemistry like apple and cinnamon_

_like apple and cinnamon_

_like apple and cinnamon_

_like apple and cinnamon_

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

Neji menatap tenang pada langit senja, pikirannya melayang pada kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu. Kejadian yang membuat-nya.. hm.. mendapatkan Haruno Sakura

Seringai kecil muncul di bibirnya. Cinta itu membingungkan tapi sebenarnya sangat sederhana entah apa yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Haruno Sakura, yang dia tahu, dia mencintai gadis itu, tak ingin gadis itu jauh darinya..

Perasaan yang datang begitu saja sederhana dan lugu, entahlah mengapa dia mengatakan seperti itu. Karena itulah yang dirasakan-nya.

"engh.." Suara erangan pelan terdengar di sebelah-nya.

"Sudah bangun?" Tanyanya lembut, di tatap-nya gadis di sebelah-nya yang sedang berusaha memulihkan kesadarannya.

"Ano.. Neji-kun. Aku ketiduran ya?" Tanya gadis itu lugu, membuat sebuah senyum samar muncul di wajah Hyuuga muda ini.

"Aa." Sahut Neji, dia berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya. Sakura masih terduduk dia ikat rambutnya baru kemudian berdiri.

"Gomen ne." Kata Sakura, entah karena permainan cahaya senja atau bagaimana pipi mereka ber-2 merona merah.

"Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, aku tidak mau di tanyai macam-macam oleh Naruto." Kata Neji, sebuah senyum muncul di bibir Sakura. Dan mereka pun kembali kerumah masing masing.

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-

_I can't believe that you and me _

_We're falling out of love_

_And everybody used to be so envious of us_

_Chemistry like apple and cinnamon _

_What we had was just too good_

_Good to last_

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

"Sakura-chan." Perempuan berambut indigo itu menyambut senang kedatangan Sakura.

"Jadi, ada apa Hinata-chan?" Tanya Sakura dia tatap gadis manis di depannya tenang. Rona merah tiba-tiba muncul di wajah gadis itu.

"Begini, ja-" Belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya seorang gadis yang lebih muda darinya muncul.

"Nee-san, eh ohayou Sakura-nee." Gadis itu menyapa Sakura, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyuuga Hanabi, adik Hinata.

"Ohayou Hanabi-chan." Sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum, kemudian pandangannya dialihkan kembali pada Hinata.

"jadi ada apa Hinata-chan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku mau minta tolong Sakura-chan, hari ini Otou-sama mengajak kami pergi menemui kerabat di desa seberang(1) kau mau tidak menolong-ku mengambil ini di tempatnya?" Tanya Hinata dia menyodorkan sebuah kertas, Sakura menatap dan membaca tulisan yang tertera di atas kertas itu.

"Oooh.. tentu, ya sudah mungkin nanti setelah dari RS ya." Ujar Sakura, Hinata mengangguk senang. Setelah Hinata mengucapkan terimakasih, Sakura segera undur diri.

Matahari telah bertengger manis tepat diatas kepala. Namun, kumpulan penduduk di pertokoan tetap terlihat banyak. Seorang gadis dengan rambut pink terlihat bingung sedang mencari sesuatu. Matanya melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan sesekali melihat kearah kertas yang di pegangnya.

BRUUKK

Saking fokus nya mencari, tak sengaja dia menabrak seseorang.

"Gomen." Ujar Sakura dia membungkuk kemudian kembali menegakkan badannya. Dilihatnya siapa yang baru saja di tabrak.

"Neji-kun?" Katanya agak kaget, Neji menatap Sakura tenang, tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa yang sedang kau cari?" Tanya Neji tenang dia mengacuhkan pandangan orang-orang padanya.

"Ah iya.. ini, ano, Neji-kun kenapa bisa disini?" Tanya Sakura, dia menyerahkan kertas yang sedari tadi di pegang-nya pada Neji. Di perhatikan sosok kekasihnya ini dilihat dari pakaian dan kondisi, sepertinya Neji baru saja selesai latihan.

"Hinata-sama minta tolong padamu?" Neji balik bertanya dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Neji-kun tahu?" Ujar Sakura, Neji mengangguk dan mengembalikan kertas tadi pada Sakura. Mereka kemudian berjalan berdampingan dalam diam,

Walaupun sudah hampir setahun menjadi sepasang kekasih, Sakura kadang masih kikuk kalau harus berduaan dengan Neji di depan umum. Tiba-tiba di rasanya sensasi hangat di tangannya. Diliriknya sebentar. Sang kekasih hati sedang menggandeng tangannya. Oh.. Kami-sama, rona merah menghiasi wajah Sakura begitu juga sebuah senyum bahagia.

Mereka sampai di depan sebuah toko, toko itu tampaknya sudah berdiri cukup lama, dilihat dari bentuk dan bangunannya. Neji-dengan tetap menggandeng tangan Sakura- masuk ke toko itu. Wangi khas dari bunga mawar langsung memenuhi penciuman mereka. Neji meminta kertas yang di bawa Sakura dan menyuruh gadis itu menunggu, sementara dia menemui penjaga toko disana.

Sakura menatap Neji dari tempatnya, kadang dia masih tidak bisa percaya, tidak percaya kalau dia jatuh cinta dan mencintai pria dari clan Hyuuga itu. Pria yang pernah dia sebut angkuh dan sombong pada saat pertemuan pertama mereka. Neji kembali menghampirinya.

"Sebentar." Ujar Neji, Sakura mengangguk dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya melihat isi toko itu. Banyak kain dengan berbagai jenis, ukuran dan warna, dan beberap baju, yukata dan kimono.

"Ini tuan." Lelaki yang tampak agak tua menghampiri mereka den menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan yang sudah di masukan kedalam kantong/tas kertas. Setelah di rasa urusan mereka di toko itu selesai mereka segera keluar.

"Kau mau kemana setelah ini?" Tanya Neji dia kembali menggenggam sebelah tangan sakura.

"eh.. mungkin mengantarkan ini ke rumah Hinata-chan." Jawab Sakura, dia tahu dan dia bisa merasakannya, tatapan iri dan kecewa dari gadis-gadis yang mereka temui di jalan.

"Aku temani." Kata Neji tenang, dia biarkan tatapan iri dan kecewa para pria yang melihatnya menggandeng tangan Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum sebagai jawabannya. Apa yang dia dapatkan sekarang terlalu bagus, lebih bagus dari apa yang dia harapkan, dan dia berharap terus begitu, sampai akhir…

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-

_Happiness don't last the long_

_But what we had was beautiful_

_Let's not get started the, he said, she said_

_Sometimes it just doesn't go as planned_

_Let's not get started the, he said, she said_

_Sometimes it just doesn't go as planned_

_Started out so simple and innocent_

_So simple and innocent_

_So simple and innocent_

_So simple and innocent_

_Chemistry like apple and cinnamon_

_like apple and cinnamon_

_like apple and cinnamon_

_like apple and cinnamon_

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

Bulan tertutup awan malam para bintang pun malu untuk berkedip. Di halaman belakang sebuah rumah yang cukup besar(baca: sangat besar) tampak dua orang sedang terduduk dalam diam.

TAK..TUK…TAK..TUK…TAK…

Hanya suara pancuran bambu dan kor para jangkrik yang terdengar. Semilir angin membawa hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang.

"Jadi, Neji-kun akan keluar misi kira-kira 3-4 bulan?" Gadis berambut pink itupun akhirnya mulai buka suara, tidak begitu betah dengan keheningan di antara mereka kali ini.

"Hn.."

Mata gadis itu menyiratkan kesedihan

"Kadang suatu kebahagian memang tidak bertahan lama, akan diselingi dengan kesedihan. Namun ketika waktunya tiba kebahagian itu akan kembali dan membawa kebahagian yang lebih banyak. Perasaan yang sedang kita miliki ini indah. Kau mengerti kan?" Ujar pria berambut panjang itu, dia tatap lembut sang kekasih. Sebuah anggukan dan senyum kembali terukir di wajah cantik sakura.

Semilir angin kembali menerpa, membawa hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang tapi sepertinya itu tidak terlalu di rasakan oleh kedua insan ini. Keheningan kembali mengisi kebersamaan mereka, mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa tapi mata mereka mengatakan banyak hal, saling bertatapan mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan yang ada di hadapan masing-masing.

Tangan kanan Neji terangkat menyentuh lembut pipi kanan Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura, dia memejamkan matanya menikmati kehangatan tangan Neji di pipinya

"Sakura." Panggil Neji pelan.

"ah." Jawab Sakura dia buka matanya dan menatap Neji.

"Selama aku pergi," Neji menggantung kalimatnya menatap lebih dalam mata Sakura, "ber-janjilah, jagalah hatimu hanya untukku dan Sakura, maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku berada disisiku selamanya?" Lanjutnya, rona merah menghiasi wajah pria Hyuuga itu.

Sakura diam, kaget, bahagia, malu, senang, semua perasaannya bercampur jadi satu. Hyuuga Neji, kekasihnya selama setahun ini, pemuda yang dicintainya, baru saja melamarnya.

"iya, neji-kun." Jawabnya agak gugup pipinya merona merah. Sebuah senyum tulus muncul di wajah Neji. Dipeluk nya gadis di depannya sebagai ungkapan kebahagiaan. Agak canggung Sakura membalas pelukan Neji

Malam itu sangat indah, tak peduli dengan hawa dingin yang menusuk. Hati mereka hangat dan sepertinya itu membuat mereka tak merasakan dingin-nya malam.

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-

_I can't believe that you and me _

_We're falling out of love_

_And everybody used to be so envious of us_

_Chemistry like apple and cinnamon _

_What we had was just too good_

_Good to last_

_Please don't look at me like that_

_Please don't look at me, don't look at me like that_

_You can't look at me like that_

_Please don't look at me, don't look at me like that_

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

Dedaunan pohon Oak itu bergoyang seirama dengan tiupan angin. Tampak dua orang yang sedang bersandar pada pohon Oak itu. Menikmati sisa kebersamaan mereka hari ini sebelum salah satu dari mereka pergi untuk menjalankan misi.

"Neji-kun harus beri kabar ya?" kata gadis yang sedang tiduran, paha sang kekasih dibuatnya sebagi bantalan.

"tidak janji." Jawab pria yang diajak bicara gadis itu. Nadanya tenang namun terdapat maksud jahil(?)

"ah Neji-kun." Kata Sakura setengah merajuk dia mendudukkan dirinya, dan menatap mata sang kekasih.

"Bercanda Sakura, dan kau harus tepati janji-mu." Ujar Neji dia mengacak pelan rambut Sakura.

"Hai." Jawab Sakura, 'semuanya akan baik-baik saja.' Batin sakura.

Neji kembali terdiam dia menatap mata sakura dalam mencoba mencari sesuatu. Di tatap seperti itu membuat Sakura malu sendiri, di tundukkan wajahnya.

"Neji-kun jangan menatap ku seperti itu." Ujar Sakura sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa?" Neji menyentuh dagu sakura dan mengangkatnya membuat mata emerald itu bertemu dengan matanya.

"A..Aku malu." Ucap Sakura wajahnya memerah membuat dia semakin manis di mata Neji.

Senyum kecil kembali terukir di wajah tampan pria itu. "Kalau begitu biasakanlah, aku ini kan 'calon suamimu." Ujar Neji dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Begitu dekat hingga Neji bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sakura,dan setelah itu bibir ke-2 insan itu bertemu, ciuman yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang bukan nafsu dan keinginan. Tak begitu lama, mereka kemudian saling bertatapan.

"Agar aku bisa selalu mengingatmu." Kata Neji dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke padang rumput yang hijau.

Senyum terukir di wajah Sakura. "Neji-kun." Kata Sakura.

"hn…" Jawab Neji, disandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon oak di belakangnya.

"Aku mau menyanyi sebuah lagu, tentang kita, mungkin." Ujar Sakura, dia tersenyum sambil menatap kekasihnya.

"Coba kau nyanyi-kan." Kata Neji.

Sakura menarik nafas sebentar dan kemudian dia mulai bernyanyi…

_I can't believe that you and me _

_We're falling out of love_

_And everybody used to be so envious of us_

Neji memejamkan matanya menikmati alunan lagu yang dibawa Sakura, tak bisa dibantah, dia akui suara Sakura sangat merdu. Dan lagu ini mungkin memang cocok untuknya dan Sakura

_Chemistry like apple and cinnamon _

_What we had was just too good_

_Started out so simple and innocent_

_So simple and innocent_

_So simple and innocent_

_So simple and innocent_

_Chemistry like apple and cinnamon_

_like apple and cinnamon_

_like apple and cinnamon_

_like apple and cinnamon_

_I can't believe that you and me _

_We're falling out of love_

_And everybody used to be so envious of us_

_Chemistry like apple and cinnamon _

_What we had was just too good_

_Good to last_

Semua akan baik-baik saja, selama mereka saling percaya,

Selama perasaan itu terus berkembang dan terjaga,

Sampai nanti, sampai akhir...

-The End-

* * *

(1): silakan pikirkan sendiri desanya dimana

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hai minna-san ketemu lagi dengan rei, my second naruto fic and my first song fic. :D, saya kembali membawakan NejiSaku fic XD. Maaf kalau masih ada kesalahan di fic ini. Rei minta koreksi, masukan dan sarannya ya, mohon bantuannya.

R

E

V

I

E

W

please?

Terimaksih bagi yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu membaca dan me-review fic ini, Arigatou gozaimashu ^^


End file.
